Amigas
by Ana-Gami
Summary: (AU) Porque las amigas están para ayudarse, aún en las situaciones más ridículas.


**Disclaimer:** Como entrenar a tu Dragon, no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencia:** AU (Universo Alternativo)

Espero que les saque una sonrisa :)

* * *

La música a un volumen casi ensordecedor, el olor a alcohol y un montón de personas moviéndose según dictaba el ritmo; uno mejores que otros. Ni Astrid, ni Heather eran fanáticas de las fiestas, pero lo necesitaban. Pues acababan de dar exámenes parciales; además, Ruffnut deseaba ir a una de esas fiesta a pesar de ser menor de edad. Ya saben está en la genética de Ruffnut Thorston romper las reglas, aunque, se estaba excediendo un poco bebiendo ese licor barato. Astrid no podía entender como Heather y en especial Ruffnut podían beber esa cosa, ella apenas lo probo y le adormeció los labios. Y su sabor simplemente horripilante.

Acordaron que se quedarían ahí hasta antes de las siete, porque después de esa hora los policías suele hacer operativos en donde se llevan a un montón de adolescentes y a decir verdad ellas querían evitar problemas, eso sumándole el hecho de que no podían llegar tarde a casa; y, Heather y Astrid le prometieron a Tuffnut (el hermano gemelo de Ruffnut) que la llevarían sana y salva.

Hey chicas, ya son las 6:30 — Mencionó Astrid — En unos minutos nos vamos.

— No— gimió en forma de berrinche Ruffnut— Si la fiesta apenas empieza— Astrid y Heather se digirieron una mirada.

He dicho que en unos minutos nos vamos señorita.- sentenció Astrid.

A decir verdad el lugar no estuvo mal, la música era bastante aceptable y con los chicos con los que bailaron anteriormente no fueren unos patanes. Y como la rubia de ojos azules había dicho con anterioridad luego de unos minutos salieron del lugar en medio de las negativas de la otra rubia.

Las tres amigas caminaron un par de cuadras para tomar un taxi en medio de bromas provocando risas. A Ruffnut se le notaba que estaba ebria, ya que, se reía unos cuantos tonos más altos de lo normal. Así que Astrid, le murmuró a la morena que irían directamente a su casa para que le ayudara a quitarle un poco la borrachera a Ruffnut. Heather iba a replicar, pero las amigas existen para ayudarse ¿no?.

Cuando llegaron a la calle principal tomaron un taxi rápidamente.

—Bunas tardes señor… Gobber— Alcanzó a leer Heather su identificación, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras que las otras dos en los asientos traseros. Astrid en la ventana y Ruffnut a lado de ella. — Llévenos a la calle K y Evonerimb, por favor- habló Heather intentando no reírse, pues Ruffnut le había soplado la cara a Astrid de forma exagerada preguntándole si olía a alcohol. — A la orden señoritas— acato el taxista.

De pronto Ruffnut soltó una gran carcajada haciendo que Heather se riera.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunto Astrid intenso no reírse; alguien allí tenía que comportarse como una persona cuerda.

— Es que… jajaja… el bigote… jajaja… del señor me da risa— mencionó señalando el peculiar bigote del hombre, dando paso a una ronda de carcajadas incluidos el taxista Gobber y a la misma Astrid, ¿se acuerdan eso de comportarse como alguien cuerdo? exacto, Astrid tampoco, todo aquello era simplemente ridículo.

—Ya cálmate Ruff —"regañó" Heather.

—Ya, ya, ya me calmo — pero la rubia ebria volvía a reírse a carcajada, luego tomo una respiración profunda intentando calmarse.- Ya me calmo… oye Astrid ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó- espero que a mi casa no, ¡Dios! Mi mamá me mataría. La chica se acercó un poco al taxista con una mirada amenazadora— No vaya a ir a mi casa – provocando una risita a los demás.

— No te preocupes, vamos a la mía— hablo Astrid.- Mmmhh…— pero Ruffnut volvió acercarse al taxista— No le vaya a decir a mi mamá y a mi papá que me vio borracha- con una expresión muy seria. Haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran por su ocurrencia.

— Pero si él ni te conoce— le dijo Astrid intentando no reírse y a la vez pensando si debería grabarla, pero luego descartó la idea.

— Pero igualmente no le vaya a decir a mis papás— luego está misma soltó una carcajada- Ya no voy reírme… ya me dieron ganas de llorar— lloriqueo Ruffnut.

— Acuérdate cuando Eret te puso los cuernos con la pelirroja— Bromeo Heather. Haciendo que Ruffnut comenzara a sollozar. — ¡Oh Heather! No seas tan mala. No llores Ruffnut— consoló Astrid abrazándola.

— Aww Astrid gracias eres muy tierna ya no voy a llorar, gracias Astrid. Te amo Astrid. — Expresó la Thorston, pero al segundo siguiente se separó de forma abrupta de su amiga, y puso un semblante serio. — Pero – no – soy - lesbiana. —Todos los presentes estallaron en grandes carcajadas.

— ¡Ay Dios! —lloriqueó la morena con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniéndose el estómago. —Voy a morirme de tanto reír.

Astrid intento ponerse seria y de pronto para darse cuenta que estaba por llegar a su destino, dándole las indicaciones al conductor que las dejara en cierta esquina, procedió a preguntar cuanto era la tarifa a pagar; y a pesar de que estaba ligeramente por encima de la paga normal. Ella no se quejó, después de todo el alboroto que causaron era lo justo.

—¿Qué está loco? ¿Por qué tan caro? Si estábamos cerquita— hablo Ruffnut arrastrando un poco las palabras debido a que la ebriedad estaba ganando más terreno en ella.

Esto provocó una carcajada en el hombre— Esta bien ¿Cuánto quiere pagar, señorita?—. Pero tanto la Heather y Astrid se negaron enseguida.

Gobber se marchó de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alguien iba a tener una buena resaca. Dirigió su carro a una dirección en especial porque hoy definitivamente tenía una historia muy divertida que contarle a su amigo Hiccup.

* * *

 **Nota:** Puse las siete (19:00 horas o 7:00 p.m) porque en mi país a esa hora está oscuro. No tengo idea de como será entros países. Creo que era lo único que quería aclarar.


End file.
